duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Mage Merits and Flaws
Below you will find a list of merits and flaws available for characters. I've tried to leave everything as open as possible for everyone, in hopes that people will be reasonable with what they take with their characters. *Repeated use of the same merits, or the obvious attempt to stack benefits can result in restriction, denial, or other changes. *Characters cannot gain more than 7 points of freebies from flaws. Taking more than 10 points of merits is frowned on without extremely good reasoning. *Also note: Just because a Merit is allowed doesn't mean it doesn't require explanation as to why the character has it, so please try to keep to things that fit your concept. Descriptions for most of these Merits and Flaws can be found on Death Quaker's Big List of Merits and Flaws. *In addition, there are a series of mortal-type Merits and Flaws available; any character may take these within reason. Sourcebooks not being used in Dusk Merits and Flaws from the books listed below are not being used in Dusk. *''Ascension'' *''Blood Treachery'' *''Masters of the Art'' *most of the Merits/Flaws in The Spirit Ways ''are disallowed. . Merits '''Conditional Merits' These Merits require some other condition to be met to be taken. *Ability Aptitude (1) - This merit may not stack with other merits for min-maxing effects; attempting to do so will result in automatic denial. *Corporate CEO (5) - Requires 5 dots in resources, one character per player. Will require detailed description of business. *Fae Blood (4) - Repaced by Fae Kinain (4), details can be found on the Changeling: the Dreaming page *Faerie Affinity (3) - Altered for Dusk, see details on the Changeling: the Dreaming page *Feral Apperance (1) - Kinfolk Only *Good Old Boy/Girl (2) - Requires being kinfolk. *Nightclub (2) - Will require detailed description of club. Requires at least resources 3 or higher. *Unaging (2) - Requires detailed explanation *Unscented (1) - Kinfolk only *Communicate with Animals (2) – Dreamspeaker/Verbena only Limited Merits These merits have a maximum number of characters per player allowed to possess them. *Beast Affinity (1-3) - One character per mun, per type (1, 2, 3). *Charmed Existence (5) - One character per player *Clear Sighted (3) - One character per player. *(modified 3/8/12) Conditional Magic (1-6) - Must fit the paradigm closely, must make sense. Generally one character per player. *Danger Sense (3) - One character per player. *Dual Traditions (7) - One character per player, cannot be taken with Sphere Natural. *Honeyed Tongue (2) - One character per player. *Judge's Wisdom (4) - One character per mun, Akashics only. *Natural Channel (3) - One character per mun, cannot have both Natural Channel and Stormwarden. *Self Confident (5) - One mage/sorcerer character per player *Soothing Voice (2), Enchanting Voice (2) - Cannot be stacked. *Sphere Natural (5) - One character per player, cannot be taken with Dual Traditions. . Restricted Merits These Merits require preapproval, as well as possibly having other conditions to be met as listed below. *Cyclic Magic (3) - Requires preapproval and chart detailing cycle. *Favor (1-3) - Requires preapproval with detailed description. *Guardian Angel (6) - Requires preapproval and ST collaboration. *Hunted (3) - Requires preapproval and detailed description. *(modified 3/8/12) Legendary Attribute (5) - Requires preapproval. This merit must have a seriously good justification for being used. The 6th dot must be bought with XP. *Oracular Ability (3), Precognition (4), Prophetic Ability (4) - Requires preapproval, not to be stacked. One character per mun. *Shattered Avatar (5) - Requires preapproval and detailed description. *Stormwarden (3-5) - One character per mun, requires preapproval, cannot have both Stormwarden and Natural Channel. *True Faith (7) - requires preapproval and detailed explanation. *Twin Souls (4) - Requires preapproval, requires both characters to be played. Merit Altered, see link. *Unbondable (3) - Requires Vampire ST approval for mage characters. .' '''Banned Merits: ' *Avatar Companion (7) *Bonus From Props (1-3) *Drahma's Voice (3-5) *Dual Perception (2) *Gift of Tongues (3) *Lucky (4) - Unsuitable for online mechanics. *Mansion (2-3) - Appropriate Resources dots (4-5) can give this at no additional cost. *Mastery of Fire (2) *Occult Library (2) - Replaced by Library background. *Shamanic Authority (2-4) *Shamanic Traditionalist (4-6) – Totem background is already open to shamans *Spirit Sight (4) *Supernatural Companion (3) - Unsuitable for online setting -- characters are guaranteed to be interacting with many supernaturals, and some are bound to be companions or allies. . Flaws '''Conditional Flaws These Flaws require some other condition to be met to be taken. *Airhead (1) - Kinfolk only *Echoes (1-5) - Requires detailed description. *Ward (3) - Requires ward to be played. . Limited Flaws These Flaws have a maximum number of characters per player allowed to possess them. *Mental Patient (2) - One per player, 2 point version only. *Phylactery (7) - One per player; requires preapproval with detailed description. *Probationary Status (4) - One per player *Spirit-Trained (1-2) - One per player . Restricted Flaws These Flaws require pre-approval, as well as possibly having other conditions to be met as listed below. *Aging (5) - ST approval required before creation *Bound (5) - Requires preapproval from corresponding sphere ST. *(modified 3/8/12) Child (1-3) - ST approval required before creation, click the flaw for details. The Mage ST will no longer be accepting apps for Mages/Sorcerers under 16. *Cursed (1-5) - Requires preapproval with detailed description. *Enemy (4-5) - ST approval required, preferably enemy is played as a PC or NPC in the room. *Geasa (1-5) - Requires preapproval with detailed description. *Group Enmity (2) - Requires preapproval with detailed description. *Haunted (3) - Requires preapproval with detailed description. *Inconvenient Alliance (1-3) - Requires preapproval with detailed description. *(modified 3/8/12) Primal Marks (2) - Please read the description of the flaw. It is ''a flaw. If you want to gain a benefit from being something like a legendary figure without the drawbacks, take the Legend background. *Rival (1-5) - Requires preapproval with detailed description, preferably rival is played. *Sphere Restriction (1-5) - Requires preapproval with detailed description. *Taint of Corruption (4,7) - Requires preapproval from corresponding sphere ST (Damiana/DEM). *Weirdness (1-3) - Requires preapproval with detailed description. *Witch-hunted (4) - ST approval required before creation . '''Banned Flaws' *Contrary (5) *Dark Fate (5) *Dependence on Props (2-6) *Distinctive Shamanic Appearance (3) *Mayfly Curse (5-10) *Spiritual Duty (1-4) *Spiritually Noticeable (3) *Transvestite (2) Category:Mage Category:House Rules Category:Creation Category:Merits & Flaws Category:Merits Category:Flaws